


Mine

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Fight, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241





	

**Bill's POV**

Fleur and I have been together for a little over four months. It's been truly incredible. She makes my entire world seem brighter. I still can't figure out how. Everything's just better with her around. We exchange owls all the time.

_Bill,_

_I can't wait for our date this weekend. I hate that you've been working so much lately. We've barely seen each other. I miss you._

_Fleur_

I've been working a lot of overtime at Gringott's lately. It sucks, but I need the money and the hours. I'm working so I can afford a surprise for our 6 month anniversary.  I'm taking Fleur out this weekend, we're going shopping then out for lunch. Most guys hate shopping, but I really don't mind.

I look forward to any date, no matter what we're doing. As long as I'm with her, I'll be happy. I sound like a young sap thinking about his school crush.

**Fleur's POV**

I miss him. I feel like I never stop thinking about him. And I'm worried he doesn't feel the same. I feel alive when I'm with him. I can't believe how incredible he makes me feel. I feel like I've known him forever. I get caught up in my thoughts quite often when I'm thinking about him, which leads to me being late. Saturday morning I'm running late. Big time.

"Fleur honey Bill's here." Oh shit. I quickly throw on an old long sleeve shirt and run downstairs. I look like a mess, but I don't care. My hairs up in a ponytail, and I'm wearing jean shorts. This is the messiest I've ever looked when I was with Bill.

"Hey babe." He says as I walk quickly into his arms, giving him a quick kiss. I pull back to see a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Have a great day sweetie. Curfew's at midnight, not a minute later." My mum says, kissing me on the cheek before going into the kitchen with my sister.

"Sorry about her. She's not used to me going out with boys. So what do you want to do first?" I have no idea what he's planning for today. I know he said something about taking me shopping but I don't know.

"I was thinking of taking you to the muggle world. America, to be specific. I went there over the summer and they have the cutest little boutiques and stuff. I thought I could take you out for lunch then take you shopping. I love the little towns there." That sounds so incredibly romantic.

"That sounds incredible. I've never been to America. Is it really different from here?" I can't believe he wants to take me to a different country. I'm pretty sure that's a sign of being at least somewhat committed.

They don't have accents. They talk really plain. But it's fun to visit there. Hold tight." He says, wrapping his strong arms around me once again. Before I know it, we're gone. We come up in a cute little park. I'm immediately breathless from how beautiful it is. There's a pond in the distance, and the park is drowning in silence.

"This place is so breathtaking. Is every place like this? It's never this quiet back home." It's honestly incredible. It's like Bill travels so he can find romantic places all over the world.

"Trust me, most places are just as loud as everywhere back home. But this little park is special. Not many people bother coming, so it's got this rare serenity. The place I wanted to take you isn't too far from here, do you mind walking?" I shake my head, enjoying the silence.

We walk quietly, hand in hand. We don't say much, because we don't need words in this moment. We are perfectly happy to walk in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. We stop in front of this cute little café. "This is probably my favorite café in the whole world. They make incredible food."

I walk in, transfixed by the gorgeous decorations. It's cute, with lavender walls and white tables. I can't believe how incredible Bill is. He takes all this time to plan wonderful things for us to do. It warms my heart in a way I've never really experienced before.

We order and eat, still keeping a mostly quiet atmosphere. Words just don't have to be forced when it's him and I. It's just natural. After lunch, we start walking again. We talk more as we walk, getting in a groove. Everything always feels so natural when it's him and I. We don't put any thought into it because we don't have to.

"Bill this whole day has already been so sweet. I can't imagine how you could make it any better." He stops in front of a boutique. I'm not used to shopping at muggle stores. I'm used to shopping at diagon alley.

"I took Ginny shopping here a couple times over the summer. She said their clothes are awesome, so I thought you might like to go there too. Muggle stores always have a cool style. I thought it might be cool to take you. Is this okay?" I nod, taking in the cuteness of it all.

We walk in, getting hit with a wall of strawberries and vanilla. Maybe there are some perks to shopping at a store designed for ladies. Bill leans down to whisper in my ear, "I think you're a medium in muggle sizes. You're gonna have to try some stuff on though." I nod.

We go to look at shirts first, seeing so many gorgeous options. I wander away from him, seeing a beautiful lavender dress. I grab one in my size, not wanting to pull attention to myself. I go back to Bill, seeing him holding quite a couple shirts. I giggle at him as he blushes as red as his hair.

"Why don't I go try this stuff on? Come with me." I say quietly, pulling a shocked Bill to the dressing area. I plop him down in a chair before going into one of the little rooms and closing the door. I model all the stuff for Bill, saving the dress I've quickly fallen in love with for last.

I hear someone squeal 'babe' while I put the dress on, I go out to see Bill kissing some brunette. I quickly throw back on my clothes, grab my stuff, and run out of the boutique. I faintly hear Bill yelling for me, but I keep running till I hit a field, then apparate home.

"Hey baby why are you home so soon? And why are you crying?" My mum asks, worry written all over her face as she takes in how disheveled I look. I don't say anything, feeling more tears stream down my face as my mum pulls me into an embrace.

"I caught Bill snogging another girl." I choke out between sobs. My mom just pulls me in tighter, kissing the top of my head as I hear someone apparate outside. I silently wait for Bill to come bursting in, assuming it's him.

"Fleur please let me explain." I hear him say from outside. I sigh, walking to the door and opening it for him to come rushing through, "She means nothing to me Fleur. I would never cheat on you."

"Then why were you snogging her? Who is she if you would never cheat on me? Do you just snog random girls now?" Tears are running quickly down my face as I talk, showing what this is actually doing to me.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. Her name's Veronica. She's from America and I haven't seen her once since I met you. She doesn't mean anything to me Fleur. You're my world, I wouldn't throw that away for some stupid fling with a girl I barely cared about. She came up to me and started kissing me. I didn't cheat on you." Tears are running down his handsome face now, his face mirroring mine in heartbreak.

I let out a quiet sob as I fling myself into his arms, needing to feel for myself if he's honest. He sobs in response as he buries his face in my hair. I feel his tears dripping into my hair as I soak his shirt. "Please don't leave me Fleur. I'd be lost without you. You've become my best friend and I can't lose you."

"You haven't lost me. If she's just a crazy ex-girlfriend, then I believe you. I just wish she wouldn't have ruined our date. But it's okay." I look up, and see the hopeful expression beaming across his face.

I lean up on my toes to catch his lips with mine, feeling him let out a surprised gasp against my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, weaving my hands in his hair. Sparks shoot down my spine at our gentle kiss. I pull him closer, nibbling lightly on his lip as he lets out a groan. I take advantage of his mouth opening, lightly and carefully slipping my tongue in and fighting with him for control over the kiss. We stand there snogging for what seems like hours, before pulling apart and grinning.

If this isn't love, I don't know what is. Wait, what?


End file.
